tipton_movedfandomcom-20200213-history
Duplicate Twins at the Tipton
Twins at the Tipton is the 37th episode of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. The Tipton Hotel is hosting a twin convention Zack meets Jessica and Janice, two identical twins. Zack organizes a date, but Cody is still sad due to his break up with Irma. London and Maddie also go double dating with fraternal twins, and Maddie gets the geeky one. Episode Summary Cody's girlfriend Irma dumps him but Cody's friend Bob is the one that breaks the bad news to Cody. At the same time this happens, The Tipton is having a twins convention so all these twins are visiting The Tipton. Zack meets a gorgeous twin girl and he manages to get a date with her and her twin sister. Zack tries to get Cody to cheer up so he can go on a date with him and the two twin girls and after a long time, Cody agrees to come. However, during the date, Cody cries a lot because of Irma and Jessica and Janice show compassion towards Cody. Zack tries to be charming but since the girls are preoccupied with Cody, they don't pay any attention to him. The girls eventually kiss Cody on the cheek and Cody is really happy and proud of himself while Zack is disappointed that he didn't get the girls. Meanwhile, Maddie and London run into a cute guy who is a fraternal twin to a not so cute guy. London gets the cute twin named Kirk that they both want and Maddie gets the "goofus" twin named Dirk. Kirk is kind of a dumb boy who is very charming and cute while Dirk is a very smart boy that isn't charming or cute. Maddie is repulsed by Dirk and on their date, Maddie gets fed up with Dirk but has a talk with him and he says that there's a girl that he'd like a second chance with and asks if she'd be interested. Maddie says "She might be" and Dirk says, "Great because I'm nuts about London. I think she's really hot and I like them dumb and rich." Maddie gets furious and pours water all over Dirk and she leaves while London continues to have a great time with Kirk. Memorable Quotes * "Oh he's not sad, AREN'T YOU CODY?" - Zack Martin. * "Did you know that 80 hairs fall out of your head each day. "- Dirk. * "Taxidermy. I like to stuff dead things. - Dirk." * "Irma used to knock just like that!" - Cody Martin. * "I don't want a fish...I want Irma!" - Cody Martin. * "Look, you don't have to say anything. I mean... I'm no Kirk. I'm not handsome, I'm not charming, I'm not funny, feel free to disagree." Dirk. Trivia * When Bob runs down a list of people who he heard said that Cody's girlfriend broke up with him, he names the real names of Mr. Moseby (Phill), Carey (Kim), London (Brenda), Maddie (Ashley), Zack (Dylan), and Cody (Cole). * Most of the twins in the episode are identical, when fraternal twins are more common. Gallery Twins at the Tipton (Screenshot 1).jpg Twins at the Tipton (Screenshot 2).jpg Twins at the Tipton (Screenshot 3).jpg Twins at the Tipton (Screenshot 4).jpg Category:Episodes Category:Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Season 2)